


My Angel Gabriel

by Amsare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Slash, Wing Kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gabriele gli appariva in sogno da mesi ormai: era veramente Gabriele? Era solo il frutto della sua immaginazione? Sam non lo sapeva; aveva provato a chiederglielo più volte ma senza ottenere una risposta, così aveva deciso di lasciar perdere la ragione per abbandonarsi a quella follia, a quel dolce sogno.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Mentre lavoravo al nuovo capitolo della long fiction – che spero non tardi ancora troppo ad arrivare – è nata questa one shot; sarà che rivoglio Gabriele nello show, sarà che dopo l’ultima one shot sono stata cattiva con questi due e dovevo riscattarmi…Comunque, spero vi piaccia! Buona lettura!

"Ti ho già detto che non ti conviene, _Gigantor._ "  
   
"Hai mai pensato che forse a me non importa? E poi, questo è pur sempre un sogno. Sei frutto della mia mente, no?"  
   
Sam si trovava nella sua stanza del Bunker, sul suo letto con niente addosso oltre che l’intimo – il nero del cotone che contrastava con la pelle chiara; davanti, c’era l’Arcangelo Gabriele in persona, _svestito_ esattamente come lui.  
   
Gabriele gli appariva in sogno da mesi ormai: era veramente Gabriele? Era solo il frutto della sua immaginazione? Sam non lo sapeva; aveva provato a chiederglielo più volte ma senza ottenere una risposta, così aveva deciso di lasciar perdere la ragione per abbandonarsi a quella follia, a quel dolce sogno.  
   
All’inizio, l’idea di passare del tempo con Gabriele – _cazzo, aveva ucciso Dean a ripetizione quel maledetto martedì_ – non gli sarebbe venuta neanche per scherzo; invece, per qualche strana ragione, eccolo lì pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa che fosse proibita con un Essere Celeste.  
   
Sam stava diventando assuefatto da quegli incontri: questa volta, voleva vedere e toccare le ali non di un angelo qualunque ma di un Arcangelo.  
   
 _L’Arcangelo Gabriele._  
   
Gabriele sbuffò, portando gli occhi al cielo, poi sorrise maliziosamente al ragazzo davanti a sé: se la stava cercando lui.  
   
"Va bene, Sam." Disse alla fine, avvicinandosi al letto dove l'altro era sdraiato.  
   
Sam tremò pensando, a quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco, provando una ormai familiare e piacevole eccitazione; Gabriele salì sul letto, sdraiandosi accanto a lui a pancia in giù. "Fai pure." Disse, sospirando.  
   
Sam non se lo fece ripetere due volte, mettendosi a cavalcioni su Gabriele – in quella posizione quel tramite sembrava ancora più _piccolo_ – per poi passare entrambe le mani sulla sua schiena; la pelle era morbida al tatto, ti invitava a massaggiarla, ad _adorarla._  
   
"Inizia dal collo, poi vai sempre più in basso." Mormorò.  
   
Il ragazzo passò le dita lungo la colonna vertebrale, facendo rabbrividire l'Arcangelo sotto di sé; Sam non si era ancora abituato a quella concessione, la possibilità di toccare la pelle del tramite di un'entità così potente ti mozzava il fiato.  
   
Premette un punto a metà schiena, facendo gemere Gabriele.  
   
"Oh, _sì_."  
   
Sam curvò le labbra in un sorriso; ripeté l'azione, questa volta più in basso e con più fermezza.  
   
La pelle intorno le spalle si increspava, i muscoli che si contraevano e si distendevano ritmicamente: era uno spettacolo affascinante.  
   
"Vado bene?" Domandò Sam, continuando ad accarezzare l'Arcangelo sotto di sé con devozione.  
   
Gabriele girò la testa verso destra, gli occhi chiusi in completo godimento: a Sam bastò guardare quella reazione per avere conferma.  
   
Continuò a sciogliere i muscoli sotto le sue mani, spostandosi poi con il corpo più in basso, arrivando con le dita alla zona lombare; il respiro di Gabriele si era fatto più pesante contro il cuscino.  
   
Non ci pensò due volte: Sam gli abbassò l'intimo, scoprendo i glutei; li prese con entrambe le mani, stringendoli con decisione.  
   
"Sam..."  
   
Gabriele gemette il nome del ragazzo, alzando un attimo la testa, scosso da un brivido di piacere; Sam non si fermò, continuando quella dolce tortura – voleva vedere le sue ali, _subito_.  
   
"Dai, Gabriele non farmi aspettare." In fondo, se quello lì era solo _un sogno_ , non avevano tutto il tempo del mondo.  
   
Sam si piegò sul corpo dell'altro, leccando e baciando la pelle morbida e delicata – così inadatta ad un essere _potente_ e _violento_ quale un _Arcangelo_ , un'arma di _Dio_ ; averlo alla sua mercé infondeva un immenso potere in Sam, la sensazione lo inebriava.  
   
Scese con la testa non fermandosi alla fine della sua schiena, separando i glutei con le mani e lambendo l'apertura con la lingua.  
   
"Oh, cazzo!"  
   
Sam rise a quella reazione, incoraggiato a proseguire: leccò più volte e più a fondo ogni volta, allargando la pelle sotto le dita per farsi spazio.  
   
Gabriele si spinse verso la bocca del ragazzo, perso nel desiderio e nel puro piacere, strusciandosi allo stesso tempo contro le coperte per trovare un po' di sollievo alla propria erezione; nascose la testa nel cuscino, aggrappandosi forte alla coperta – gli stava diventando impossibile trattenere i gemiti.  
   
Sam si tirò su, non dandogli però tregua, la mano destra che sostituì subito la lingua: con due dita si spinse nel corpo dell'altro, la frizione facilitata dalla saliva – e forse perché in fondo, _quello era solo un sogno_ , continuava a ricordarsi Sam; ma era troppo preso dalla lussuria per potersene preoccupare ulteriormente.  
   
Allargò la sua apertura con gesti fluidi ma attenti mentre la mano sinistra lo accarezzava lungo tutta la schiena, tenendolo fermo dove voleva lui; sentiva la propria erezione rinchiusa nell'intimo – una macchia più scura ed evidente sul tessuto, segno della sua eccitazione – _voleva Gabriele, lo voleva, voleva tutto di lui._  
   
"Sam, ah!"  Gabriele si irrigidì quando Sam si spinse in fondo cambiando angolazione, andando finalmente a colpire la prostata; allargò un po' di più le gambe, per lo meno quanto gli permetteva l'intimo che Sam gli aveva abbassato poco prima.  
   
"Mostramele." Non era una richiesta, era un ordine; la voce di Sam era ferma anche se scossa dal desiderio e questo eccitava Gabriele da impazzire – vedere quel ragazzo usarlo e comandarlo in quel modo era meglio di qualsiasi altro sogno che Gabriele gli avesse mai indotto; aveva preso il controllo della situazione, lo stava dominando.  
   
" _Sì_."  
   
Gabriele era scosso da violenti brividi, inarcò la schiena con un forte gemito; Sam iniziò a vedere delle striature formarsi sulla pelle dell'uomo, come dei rami o dei lampi disegnati su di essa che a poco a poco, gli coprirono l'intera schiena.  
   
Sam era sconvolto dalla bellezza che aveva davanti, così sconvolto che si fermò da quello che stava facendo per andare con entrambe le mani a toccare quelle striature che diventavano sempre di più e sempre più consistenti; si staccarono dalla schiena, una dopo l'altra, le piume che a poco a poco coprivano quell'intricata rete sotto i suoi occhi.  
   
Una, due, tre ali per ogni parte: _sei_ ali in tutto nella loro maestosità si mostrarono a Sam, la luce soffusa della stanza che risplendeva su di esse; erano bianche con le punte dorate che le rendevano spettacolari.  
   
 _Sam era senza parole._  
   
"Sam." Gabriele gemette il nome del ragazzo, muovendo le ali di scatto, invitando a toccarle. "Sam..."  
   
Il ragazzo affondò le mani nelle piume dall'Arcangelo, andando a massaggiare proprio nel punto dove l'ala e la pelle si incontravano – Gabriele stava impazzendo di piacere; Sam lo tirò a sé, facendolo mettere in ginocchio sul materasso per poi fargli inclinare di più la schiena.  
   
L'avrebbe fatto suo ma non come le altre volte, no... Quella volta vedeva l' _essenza_ dell'Arcangelo, dell'Essere Divino che Sam amava più di qualsiasi altra cosa, vedeva le _ali_.  
   
Si tolse l'intimo, sfilandolo con facilità anche a Gabriele che era fermo in posizione, allargandogli le gambe per farsi spazio; pompò un paio di volte la propria erezione con un movimento veloce del polso e poi si portò all'apertura di Gabriele, le ali dell'Arcangelo che si arruffarono al contatto – era _così_ erotico, da non crederci.  
   
"Sbrigati." Bisbigliò Gabriele, incapace di tenere ferme le sei ali; le due più vicine a Sam si tesero per toccarlo – erano come seta contro la sua pelle segnata dalle cicatrici.  
   
Sam si spinse in avanti, scivolando nell'appetibile ma stretta apertura dell'Arcangelo – _Oh, era così reale_ – il calore che lo accoglieva così bene; lo tirò a sé prendendolo per due ali e Gabriele si lasciò sfuggire un lamento – ci mancò poco che venne subito, solo nel sentirlo del tutto dentro di lui, le mani fra le sue piume.  
   
Sam tentò un paio di spinte maggiori, il suo bacino contro il sedere dell'altro – trovando un giusto ritmo; Gabriele gemeva senza vergogna, il tono sempre maggiore mentre cercava di allargare le gambe per avere di più, sentire di più.  
   
"Cazzo, Sam, più forte, non mi rompo." Disse tra gli ansiti, sfacciato come sempre.  
   
Sam sapeva di potersi sfogare del tutto su Gabriele – quello era _un sogno_ e d'altronde, si trattava di un _fottutissimo_ Arcangelo, un essere sovrannaturale potentissimo che sapeva come gestire del sesso con Sam Winchester; con un grugnito, lo spinse contro il materasso, pesando tutto il suo corpo contro quello di Gabriele.  
   
Le ali si distendevano a tempo con il ritmo stabilito da Sam, le striature bianco-oro che si riflettevano nella stanza, si muovevano sul muro; passò un braccio sotto uno di Gabriele, bloccandolo contro di sé, la schiena attaccata al suo petto.  
   
"Sam." L'Arcangelo ansimò il suo nome, girò la testa per cercare di vederlo; data la differenza d'altezza, Sam poté piegarsi giusto per baciarlo e soffocare i suoi gemiti, continuando a spingere nel suo corpo.  
   
Era così bello, Sam avrebbe voluto continuare per l'eternità, sentirlo stringersi attorno a sé – _se solo non fosse stato un sogno, se solo fosse stato reale_ – che lo stuzzicava, lo invitava a venire e a godere.  
   
" _Gabriele_." La voce di Sam si spezzò, persa nel puro piacere dell'orgasmo, riversandosi nel corpo dell'Arcangelo, spingendo a fondo; strinse Gabriele a sé che con un singulto venne contro le coperte, Sam ancora dentro di lui.  
   
Rimasero fermi in quella posizione per un po', godendo del calore e del contatto, quando Sam si tirò indietro delicatamente; non poté non guardare in basso, affascinato da come il suo seme aveva sporcato e _marchiato_ la pelle dell'altro.  
   
"Questo è un sogno, giusto?" Chiese Sam – non aspettando una vera risposta; _Gabriele era morto, Lucifero l'aveva ucciso anni fa_ – eppure non poteva fare a meno di pensare che tutto quello potesse essere indotto proprio dall'Arcangelo.  
   
Gabriele arruffò le ali, girandosi sulla schiena; era ancora più bello, su quel letto di piume.  
   
“Baciami.” Disse Gabriele con in viso un’espressione maliziosa – una di quelle che Sam ricordava bene aver visto dentro TV Land.  
   
 _Quanto tempo era passato…_  
   
Sam si chinò su di lui, una mano che accarezzava le delicate piume bianco-oro; lo baciò con passione, Gabriele che gli morse leggermente il labbro inferiore, ridacchiando.  
   
“Ci rivedremo mai nel mondo reale?” Chiese Sam durante il bacio, sentendosi abbracciare completamente dalle ali – la luce che filtrava fra di esse.  
   
Gabriele si separò da lui tanto quanto bastava per guardarlo negli occhi, la luce soffusa che brillava nelle pupille.  
   
“Contaci, Sam.”  
 

***

   
Sam si svegliò _nudo_ sul suo letto; tutto nella sua stanza era come l’aveva lasciato la sera prima.  
   
 _Era solo un sogno_ , pensò, la delusione forte nel petto.  
   
Mosse le braccia con lentezza, intorpidite dal sonno ristoratore; si girò su un fianco e il suo respiro si fermò.  
   
 _C’erano sei piume, una accanto all’altra, proprio sul cuscino._  
   
  


End file.
